Commandant Warz Gill
Commandant Warz Gill (司令官ワルズ・ギル, Shireikan Waruzu Giru?) is the young commander of the Zangyack invasion forces and the son of Ackdos Gill, the Emperor of the Zangyack. He organises the Zangyack's efforts on Earth from the flagship of the Zangyack Space Armada, Gigant Horse. *Height - 197cm *Weight - 133kg Biography Following the failure of the first invasion, Warz was sent by his father to lead the Zangyack in a second invasion now that Earth's primary defense; the super sentai powers; had been lost during the initial attack. Arriving on board the Gigant Horse with Insarn and Barizorg at his side, Warz was infuriated when Damaras informed him that the advance force had been destroyed by pirates; prompting Warz to order Barizorg to delete the failure from the record. Though Warz believed the pirates were not significant enough to warrant a counter-attack; Damaras warned him not to take them too lightly, to which an angry Warz warned Damaras not to dispute him. Warz ordered the invasion to commence and the Zangyack force led by Action Commander Shikabanen were promptly destroyed by the same pirates that destroyed the advance force, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Soon after, a frustrated Warz shook off Damaras' information of his failure. He called for the next Action Commander, Bongan. After he failed, Warz sent a single Zangyack warship and a squad led by Action Commander Salamandam. He intended for them to ignite all of the Earth's volcanoes, but the ship was destroyed by the Gokai Galleon. Insarn said that Salamandam could still complete his mission, but a furious Warz told them to prioritize the destruction of the Gokaigers over the inital mission. Eventually, Warz learns of the Greatest Treasure the Gokaigers are looking for but believes it to be of little consequence, much to Damaras's dismay. After his Action Commanders fail to conquer Earth, Warz decides to personally see to it when Deratsueigar is deployed to his services. However, the assault was called off after a stray shot from Gokai Red wounds Warz's arm. When Warz had a cold, Action Commander Daiyarl was sent to harvest joy energy from women in order to make him better. This plot was disrupted by Ahim's disguise ability and stopped by the greater power of the Abarangers. After Warz recovered from his cold, he decided to celebrate with a new scheme. With the arrival of Zangyack scientist, Zaien, the one who created Barizorg, Warz instructed him to capture strong men in order to mass-produce Barizorg cyborgs. This plot was stopped by Joe (GokaiBlue) along with the rest of the Gokaigers with the help of the greater power of Liveman. When Warz discovered a rival force attacking Earth (Pollution President Babatcheed and the Gaiark remnant) he confronted Babatcheed accompanied by Insarn, Barizorg and an army of Gormin; and the two invading armies fought until the Gokaigers arrived. As his two enemies engaged each other, Warz decided to let the Gokaigers and Gaiark take each other out and departed with Insarn. Shortly afterward, a pair of Dogormin Imperial Guards arrived at the Gigant Horse to present Warz with a gift from his father, the giant robo Great Warz. This made Warz very pleased as he believed he could now easily defeat the Gokaigers once and for all. Although Damaras attempted to talk him out of it, Warz revealed that that he knew Damaras had very little confidence in his abilities and would use Great Warz to prove Damaras and everyone else who doubted him wrong. In private however, he lamented to Barizorg how others never seemed to believe in him and that without Barizorg, Warz would be completely alone. After Barizorg drew out the Gokaigers, Warz took on GokaiOh ,GoZyuJin, and Machalcon all at once and easily defeated all of them; scattering the Gokaigers as he blasted GoZyuGoKaioh with the Warz Guilty blast. Returning to his ship for a victory celebration, Warz's jubilant mood was cut short when Insarn told him that not only had the Gokaigers survived, but one of them had managed to kill Barizorg. Consumed by despair and rage at losing his only companion, Warz one again took command of Great Warz with the intention of obliterating the Gokaigers once and for all. But even after he defeated MagiDragon, Fūraimaru, and Machalcon; the Gokaigers refused to give up and in doing so, managed to awaken their own hidden power, the Kanzen Soul. They then combined with GoZyuJin and Machalcon to form Kanzen Gokaioh. Against the Gokaiger's ultimate weapon, Great Warz was no match and was obliterated by the Gokai Kanzen Burst. Warz, disbelieving that he could be defeated by such lowly opponents, was killed in the resulting exlosion and his charred remains were reclaimed from the mecha's wreckage by Damaras. Unfortunately, he revived in Super Sentai X Kamen Rider. Personality Having grown up surrounded by his father's statesmen, Warz constantly felt that others the dismissed him as not living up to his father's example which results in an arrogant and paranoid attitude as he attempts to prove himself worthy of being the next Zangyack Emperor. He frequently ignores the recomendations of Damaras, refusing to acknowledge the Gokaigers as anything more than a nuisance or even questioning why the pirates would be interested in such a seemingly backwater world as Earth. This causes Warz to become highly hysterical when his missions fail, forcing him to erase his mistakes to cover his tracks and lashing out in violence at his underlings. Warz is also rather cowardly, relying heavily on the protection of Barizorg and has a low tolerance to pain; once falling into screaming hysterics after recieving a minor wound from Captain Marvelous in episode 11. Insarn's attitude towards him at the Gigant Horse's arrival in Earth's orbit suggests a hint of romance between them. Around Barizorg, Warz displays a more vulnerable side, knowing that the cyborg is hardwired to protect him and stay by his side and frequenly confides in him his fears and doubts. Joe refers to him as "the emperor's idiot son." Notes *"Warz Gill comes from "waru sugiru" for "beyond evil". *Before officially romanized as "Warz Gill" in episode 39, he was variously spelled "Oiles Gil" and "Walz Gil". *Warz Gill bleeds blue, as shown in The Serious Rebellion. To have Blue blood means to be of royal/noble heritage. *He is similar to Gasha Skull from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, as they are both sons of powerful beings who take over as the main villains after their deaths. Appearances *Gokaiger Episode 1 - The Space Pirates Appear *Gokaiger Episode 2 - The Worth of this Planet *Gokaiger Episode 3 - Changing Courage into Magic *Gokaiger Episode 4 - What Are Friends For? *Gokaiger Episode 5 - Judgement Pirates *Gokaiger Episode 6 - The Most Important Thing *Gokaiger Episode 7 - Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson *Gokaiger Episode 8 - Little Spy Tactics *Gokaiger Episode 9 - Lion, Run *Gokaiger Episode 10 - Card Game *Gokaiger Episode 11 - The Serious Rebellion *Gokaiger Episode 12 - The Guaranteed Showy Samurai *Gokaiger Episode 13 - Tell Me the Way *Gokaiger Episode 14 - Now More Road Safety *Gokaiger Episode 15 - A Privateer Appears *Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle *Gokaiger Episode 17 - The Amazing Silver-Colored Man *Gokaiger Episode 18 - The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill *Gokaiger Episode 19 - Armor of the 15 Warriors *Gokaiger Episode 21 - The Adventurer Heart *Gokaiger Episode 22 - Promise from the Star *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship *Gokaiger Episode 24 - Foolish Earthlings *Gokaiger Episode 25 - Pirates and Ninjas *Gokaiger Episode 26 - Shushuuto The Special *Gokaiger Episode 27 - A More Than Usual Gokai Change *Gokaiger Episode 28 - Wings are Eternal *Gokaiger Episode 29 - The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination *Gokaiger Episode 30 - Just a Lone Friend's Soul *Gokaiger Episode 32 - One Power *Gokaiger Episode 33 - Iiiit's a Hero!! *Gokaiger Episode 34 - Dream Comes True *Gokaiger Episode 36 - Partner Pirate *Gokaiger Episode 37 - The Strongest Fighting Machine *Gokaiger Episode 38 - The Power to Seize Dreams (death) *Gokaiger Episode 39 - Why? We're High School Students (newspaper illustration) *Gokaiger Episode 41 - Something I Don't Want to Lose (memorial portrait) *Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen (revival and re-death) See also http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-super-megaforce-summary/ Category:Sentai Villains Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Space Empire Zangyack